


A Mistletoe Kiss

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: Meg kisses a stranger underneath the mistletoe





	A Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Serenity's birthday. Hope you like it!

Office parties were a punishment.

Meg was pretty certain they had been specifically to punish people, as some sort of Hellish torture to force her, personally, to make small talk with the people she couldn’t wait to avoid from nine to five, Mondays through Friday. She already wanted to see as little as possible from them every single day, why did she also have to spend an extra hour on Christmas Eve pretending she was very interested in seeing pictures of their brats and listening to their marriage woes?

Crowley. Of course.

Meg stood around, nodding and forcing a smile as Dean from accounting told him about his kid (Ben? Barney? She couldn’t even remember), glancing in her boss’ direction. He was surrounded by a bunch of bootlickers who laughed at a joke that she was certain wasn’t even funny. He was basking in the attention, of course, even if it was the attention of people who were forced to pretend they like him.

“You do your job very efficiently, Meg, no one is denying that,” he’d told her when he called her to her office earlier that week. “But you see, people around you find you… intimidating.”

“What people?” Meg had asked, narrowing her eyes, but of course, Crowley had refused to answer to that.

“For the management promotion you have requested, I think we’re looking for someone who is more… approachable,” Crowley had continued, outright ignoring her question. “So, how about we find a way to make you more appealing to others, mmmh?”

Meg resisted the urge to grab him by the tie and hit his head on the desk until he still stopped moving. She even would have settled for being able to scream at him that he was a disgusting, pathetic little man and that she always noticed when he stared at her tits or her ass.

But as satisfying as that would’ve been, Meg had to swallow her rage and keep smiling at him. He had her promotion by the balls, so to speak, so she needed to shut up and endure for the time being. And try to make herself seem nicer around people.

Which meant staying for the office’s Christmas party, pretending that the plastic wreaths were festive instead of depressing and hoping that Crowley would leave, so she could to.

But two hours in, the bastard seemed to have no intentions of doing so. Meg couldn’t even make up a lie about having to leave early so she could visit her out of town family, because she was sure Crowley was such a nosy bastard he would somehow manage to catch her in the lie.

Finally, Dean ended his diatribe about his kid. Meg smiled at him.

“Well, that was very interesting,” she said, even though she’d barely heard a word of what he’d said last. “Excuse me.”

She handed him his glass of cheap champagne (she couldn’t even get drunk on it, which would at least have made the party more tolerable) and headed for the bathroom. Perhaps if she hid herself away there for a while, she could pretend she was sick or (less likely) when she came out, Crowley would’ve already left and she could leave without making any excuse…

She was so busy planning her escape that she didn’t see the guy coming at her from the other side of the room until he was practically on her, and then it was too late.

She collapsed against a very broad chest, hard enough that it made her stumble in her heels. A pair of big strong hands came to rest on her shoulders and held her in place. Their warmth shocked her enough to paralyze her and that was why she ended up staring at the guy’s neck for maybe five seconds before she could bring herself to look up at the rest of him.

And when she did, well… she forgot about how miserable she was for a moment. He had a very strong jaw, messy dark hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes that stared at her with such intensity that she shuddered.

“Are you okay?” he asked. His voice was deep and gravelly and Meg was suddenly very happy he was holding her, because she was pretty sure her knees would’ve given in otherwise.

“Umh… yeah. Fine. Sorry,” she muttered.

The guy licked his lips and slowly let go of her. That would have been the end of it (it should have been the end of it) if it wasn’t because of a squeal that came somewhere to their left.

“Oh, my God, mistletoe!” Becky shrieked. “You guys are underneath the mistletoe, you have to kiss!”

And suddenly, as if it came from the worst of Meg’s nightmares, everyone in the party, including the boss she was trying to fool into believing she was sociable and nice, were staring at them.

“Kiss!” Becky demanded. “Kiss, kiss, kiss!”

Some people joined her chanting, but to her relief, most didn’t really seem to care if they kissed or not. She tried to laugh it off and shook her head, and the guy did the same. They tried to move away from the stupid mistletoe (who even had put it up there?) when Crowley intervened:

“Come on, don’t be shy!” he said. “Give us a kiss!”

Meg wished he would die alone and unloved forever.

“We don’t have to… you don’t have to,” the guy mumbled awkwardly. “It’s not… if you don’t want to…”

Meg looked at him again and decided, well, there were worst possible guys she could’ve been caught under the mistletoe with.

“Let’s just get it over with,” she said. She raised up her chin at him and puckered her lips, waiting.

The guy didn’t seem to know what to do for a second. He looked around, as if he was looking for a way out, which made Meg feel slightly insulted. Was she not to his liking or…?

Finally, after several minutes of fidgeting, he leaned forwards and briefly grazed her lips with his. Some people cheered and clapped and Meg thought that would be the end of it, but then Crowley had to prove once again what a scumbag he was.

“You call that a kiss? You can do better than that!”

That affirmation was followed by dead silence, as if people thought Crowley was crossing a line by demanding his employees kissed for more than a second.

And he probably was. Meg could have filed a report for harassment if she’d wanted to. She could have made a scene and suddenly, she figured… that was exactly what Crowley wanted her to do. She wanted her to be a bitch, that she couldn’t handle a bit of social interaction to save her life.

Or maybe she was telling herself that because she really, really wanted to kiss this strange guy all of the sudden.

“We don’t…” he started to protest, but Meg put a hand on the back of his neck and shut him up.

She kissed him with her mouth closed at first, but firm enough to let him know that she wasn’t backing down. He was rigid against her for a moment, but then he relaxed and his hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her close. Meg moved away a little to breath and that was when he really surprised her: he nibbled on her lower lip, softly, almost shyly.

She didn’t even realize that her heart was racing until he let go and she opened her eyes again.

The office stayed silence, but then Becky shrieked again:

“Now, that was a kiss!”

And everyone burst into applause.

It was the stupidest thing Meg had ever seen. But she still felt pretty proud of herself as she grinned and waved at Crowley, who suddenly didn’t seem as happy as he had been before. Who knew what that creep was thinking, anyway.

She took a few steps away, but the guy stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

Meg stared at him in surprise, but told it to him.

“Why you ask?”

“Meg,” he repeated. He licked his lips and straightened his shoulders. “Umh… nice to meet you. I’m Castiel.”

It was so earnest and sincere that Meg had to chuckle slightly at it.

“Well, hello, Castiel. Don’t think I’ve seen you around these parts before.”

“Yes. I’ve only started working here a few weeks ago. I don’t… I don’t really know anybody.”

“Okay, well.” Meg twisted a lock of her hair between her fingers, pensively. “How about I introduce you?”

“That would be nice.”

It was such a stupid thing, but suddenly, the night was looking up. She walked Castiel around and soon discovered that he was way better at the whole introduction and small talk dance than she was: he shook people’s hands and listened intently as they told him who they were and what they did. It really did look like he cared about all those things.

Maybe she could learn a thing or two about him.

“So what do you do?” she asked him, as they moved to a corner where they could talk more privately.

“Human resources.”

“Of course,” she laughed.

He had only just moved to that town and he was still settling in. He didn’t have a girlfriend or wife (Meg supposed if he had, he would’ve used that excuse to avoid kissing her, but even then, she was glad he was single), but he did have a dog. Meg was more of a cat person.

It was so easy talking to him that she forgot she was irritated. In fact, she forgot about everything so much that she barely noticed when people started leaving. It didn’t matter. She had another glass of cheap champagne and kept listening to Castiel.

“Umh… why are you still here?” someone asked what felt like minutes later, but must have been hours, because when she looked up, she realized everyone but them had left. The person asking the question was a janitor staring at them quizzically.

“Oh.” She said and she laughed along with Castiel. “Sorry, we didn’t… we’re leaving now.”

They moved away laughing and Castiel, like a perfect gentleman, helped her put on her coat.

“Umh… Meg, if you don’t have any other compromises… could I maybe invite you for a drink at my apartment?” Castiel said. “I would very much like to continue this conversation.”

Meg watched him close and smiled to herself. There were a lot of promises in his eyes and she was more than willing to find out if he could keep them. It was almost fun to think that he had been a stranger earlier that night.

“Alright, why not?” she said. She reached out for his hand and squeezed it slightly. “Merry Christmas to us.”


End file.
